


Let's Get Wet

by 5secondsoftumblr



Series: Everything One Shots [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsoftumblr/pseuds/5secondsoftumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For:</p><p>TheRadioactiveWizard<br/>Muke watersports!!! I'm so down for that tbh</p><p>Please feel free to continue requesting one shots on my everything- one shots series :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Wet

Luke knew it was weird, liking to piss himself and being pissed on, it wasn't normal.

He constantly told himself that no one would ever love him when that was what he was into, but he also told himself that he would never act on it with anyone else so.  
"Lukey we're going now, come on big day!" Ashton called out from down the stairs, Luke hadn't even had a chance to go to the bathroom. 

This was something that Luke did often, he would drink tons of water and then during the day wouldn't let himself go to the bathroom. Luke would get so horny and would often grind on his bed before pissing all over his sheets, he found it disgusting afterwards and would cry himself to sleep.

It was such a war in his mind, but he usually just tried his best to keep it down and forget about it.

Today Lukes bladder was full to the brim, and he was finding it particularly hard to focus during a radio interview.  
"Luke?" Calum nudged Lukes arm and gave him a confused look, while the try-hard interviewer tried to joke with them about not having enough sleep. "Oh yeah sorry haha yeah not enough sleep with these boys around." Luke tried to laugh it off while subtly reaching down under the table to squeeze at his aching cock, just wanting to go back to the hotel they're currently staying at and relieve himself. 

Luke looks up trying to keep with the conversation and questions being asked, which he manages to sneakily direct to someone else when they're thrown at him. Finally the interviewer starts to wrap it up and Luke can't help but smile at the thought of being that bit closer to the end of the day.  
"It was very nice meeting you boys, you were great in there!" Ashton smiles and starts to thank the radio place for having them, but Luke not really thinking of that as he stands in the back and tries to not moan at the full feeling he has. 

"Hey Luke are you okay? You look a bit flustered?" Michael asks coming up to Luke and rubbing a hand along his back, looking at him worriedly. "Y-yeah I'm f-fine just a bit, you know just tired." Michael frowns at him and pats his back before turning to their body guard Greg.  
"Greg I think Luke and I should go back to the hotel and Calum and Ash do the rest of the interviews." Greg raises an eyebrow at Michaels request. "What? why?" Michael leans closer to whisper to him "Luke is really sick and considering the fact that we don't have any performances until tomorrow I think it'll be a good idea for Luke to rest his voice." Greg thinks for a moment before looking over at Luke who is leaning up against the wall and looks like he's very flustered and sweaty, Greg nods at Michael and tells him they can take one of the cars back to the hotel and just to stay inside today. 

Michael goes back to Luke and takes his hand gently. "Come on Lukey we're going back to the hotel." Luke just follows almost in a daze at the feeling in his cock right now.  
Michael waves goodbye to the boys and they wish him well with Luke as they go out to the cars, one going to another interview and the other back to the hotel.

They climb into the car and buckle up before they're off to the hotel. A few minutes into the trip Michael places a hand on Lukes bouncing leg, looking at him with a curious stare. Luke has the decency to blush from his neck to the to of his ears, making the red haired boy chuckle and remove his hand which made Luke frown just a little bit. 

Once they pull up in front of their hotel they are happily surprised that because of their unknown return, that there are no paparazzi outside waiting to blind them with their flashes. "Ah here we are, come on Lukey lets go inside, yeah?" Luke smiles and follows Michael into the hotel like a puppy, not sure exactly what they're going to do but he's just hoping at some point he'll be able to sneak out and get off in his room.  
"So what do you wanna do?" Michael asks after opening the door to his and Calums hotel room.  
"Ah I was thinking of actually going back to Ashton and I's room and just taking a sleep or something." Luke says feeling his bladder start to tremble again at the fullness of it. "Noo stay here with me, we can cuddle and watch a movie and you can fall asleep then if you want?" Michael says reaching over to grab Lukes hand and pull him forward to the bed, while grabbing the remote for the television. 

Luke and Michael cuddled in Michaels bed for 10 minutes watching Anchorman 2, all was fine until Michael pulled Luke closer to his chest which made pressure be put on Lukes tummy. Luke moaned as he felt himself finally release, his cock perking up at the feeling of the warm liquid seeping through his clothes and onto the shocked Michael who was still under Luke and currently getting soaked from Lukes piss.   
"Oh shit." Luke said once he had finished, bowing his head in absolute shame. Luke could feel the self hatred and panic starting to set into his chest, what would Michael say? Does he think he's disgusting? Oh my god, oh my god.   
"Hey, hey calm down babe, calm down okay it's all alright, calm down." Michael grabbed Luke by the shoulders and pulled him down, their wet pants sticking together. "Fuck that was so hot Lukey but you're okay alright? Fuck that was hot okay shit." Luke looked up so fast he thought he might've hurt his neck, Michael thought this was, hot? 

"Wait, what? You're serious, you aren't fucking with me? Michael I know this is weird as fuck and f-fuck I just pissed on you!" Luke said starting to get worked up again and trying to flex out of Michaels hold, but Michael just shushed him and pulled him closer, which allowed Luke to feel Michaels hardened cock. "Michael-wha?" Michael leaned up and pushed his lips hard against Lukes, feeling his own arousal burning low in his stomach. "You have no idea how hot that was baby, you have nothing to worry about." Luke looked down his cheeks burning with embarrassment and need, need for Michael to touch his cock or let him do something, anything. 

"Why don't you rub your dirty little cock on me huh baby?" Michael taunted moving his hands from around Lukes chest to hanging loose and low on his hips. "Y-yeah okay I wanna, fuck I wanna do that." Luke started to slowly grind up on Michael, feeling his wet cock rub up against his dirty underwear, the feeling was fucking fantastic.   
"Oh my god Michael shit!" Luke moaned once he felt the red haired boy start to slowly move the blonde boy against him, guiding him with the hands on his hips. "That's it baby fuck you're so good Luke, feel so good on me love." Michael moaned starting to move Luke faster. The feel of their cocks brushing up against their clothing feeling so good, but not as good as it would feel without the clothing.   
"Come on baby boy, lets take off our pants yeah? Will feel much better." Michael pants out, while moving his hands all over Lukes body until he eventually moves them to take off Lukes pants, before moving to slip off his own.   
"Fuck! This is m-much better Mikey!" Luke moans loudly once their pants are both off and they feel the bare feel of both their cocks wet with Lukes piss. 

"Mmm so happy you d-don't think I'm weird Mikey." Luke moans out into Michaels ear as he humps into Michaels body and onto his cock faster. "Didn't know you were such a dirty boy Luke, you like piss huh? Want me to piss on you? In your mouth you huh?" Michael says grinding up into Luke harder, before he flips the two of them around so that he can grind down onto Luke and watch the blondes face twist in pleasure while he lets small moans slip out of his slightly ajar mouth.   
"Yes! Please w-want you to please Michael!" Luke gasps out at the feeling of pleasure running through his body.   
"Say it baby, you gotta tell me what you want." Michael teases, not bothering to slow the thrusts onto Lukes shaking body. "W-want you to." Luke mumbles quietly before his voice trails off, he looks down at their dirty cocks with a blush high on his cheeks, before he moans at the sight of them rubbing off against each other.   
"Fuck okay, want you to piss in my mouth Mikey, fuck yes I want it so bad!" Thats all the reassurance Michael needs before he sits up a bit more and pulls Lukes head closer to his aching cock. He pushes Lukes head back a little bit so that theres less of a chance he'll miss Lukes mouth and get it on the bed, although they'll already have to think of an excuse to the hotel maid. 

"Fuck please do it Mike, I know its gross but please do it." Luke whimpers while Michael runs his cock over Lukes lips, stopping for longer at his lip ring. "No baby this isn't gross or disgusting, you're beautiful and what you want is beautiful, I'll give you whatever you need me to do okay? I love you Lukey." Luke looks up at Michael with nothing but love in his eyes, this guy would actually love Luke despite his weird kinky sex stuff.   
"Thank you." Luke smiles so big at Michael that he almost misses Michael tapping his cock against Lukes lip and telling him to 'open up babe its coming.' 

"You have no idea how good you look like this, on your knees, leant back just for me, waiting to take my hot piss in your mouth Lukey, so fucking hot babe." Michael says holding onto his cock as his piss comes flying out and going straight into Lukes greedy and awaiting mouth. Luke tries his very best to get it all in his mouth, but of course some of it misses and falls onto his still hard cock, but he just reaches one hand down to fondle his balls while jerking himself off with the piss still running down his chest. Luke gets it all in his mouth, then lets it dribble out and fall down his chest, but he swallows a bit because he's just a dirty boy. 

Michael starts to jerk himself off whilst he pisses into Lukes mouth and Luke can't find it any hotter. "I'm gonna cum Mikey!" Luke warns before he starts to tremble and he watches as his cum lands on his stomach and Michaels lower thigh. "Luke baby you're so beautiful, tell me you want it, t-tell me you want my cum baby." Michael starts to jerk himself off faster, feeling himself getting to the edge, his piss stopping now and only drips coming out of his mouth.   
"I want it Mikey fuck! Cum in my mouth please!" Thats all Michael needs to let his cum shoot into Lukes ready mouth, he watches as Luke swallows it all with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Fuck!" Michael says, looking down at the wrecked Luke who is looking up at him with big, wide, innocent eyes that make it hard to believe he just finished pissing in this guys mouth. "Thank you so much Mikey." Luke whispers while Michael kisses his forehead before going into the bathroom to get the shower running.   
"You go get in the shower babe while I call a maid to come up and clean the sheets before the boys get back, okay?" Luke smiles and leans over to kiss him before he remembers he still has piss on his and he leans back, but Michael just grabs him by the hips and crashes his lips against Lukes. 

"Love you baby boy." Michael smiles winking at Luke before turning around trying to think of an excuse to tell the maid.


End file.
